1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a multi-chip semiconductor device which is configured to connect semiconductor chips having individual functions to each other.
2. Related Art
In related art, a multi-chip semiconductor device having a plurality of functions is manufactured by connecting semiconductor chips having individual functions to each other.
Techniques for manufacturing such a multi-chip semiconductor device are known. In one technique, a groove is formed on an electrode forming surface of one semiconductor chip constituting the multi-chip semiconductor device and another semiconductor chip is inserted into the groove. With this structure, the two semiconductor chips are connected so as to be vertical to each other with good alignment accuracy, and heat dissipation efficiency of the multi-chip semiconductor device can be improved (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-76244, for example).